


I heard your heartbeat (and memorized the tune)

by Lazy_Sunsets



Series: Dont leave me here (I dont know where my heart is) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Sunsets/pseuds/Lazy_Sunsets
Summary: Vale is what you'd call a "big city", everything that matters in the kingdom happens here. For most that would be business or political affairs, but for others, the troubled ones, that only means their lives.Be it a radio station of college students, a tower far up in the sky or a lonely apartment, the people of Vale have a way to make everything a bit more magical.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: Dont leave me here (I dont know where my heart is) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. So if the only love I'll feel is for bumblebees (That's fine with me)

Reliable as always, the radio clicked on. Two months ago, Blake would’ve never thought they would be doing this. A group of friends, with no prior experience, hosting an independent radio station. It surely sounded crazy.

_ “Good morning, city of Vale,” _ Ruby said in the other room as the red light gleamed peacefully, voice as soothing as ever. Seconds later a thunder rumbled, and the girl laughed.  _ “Looks like we are in for some rainy days, huh?” _

Taking care of the radio connection by Blake's side, like a guardian, was Yang. They looked at each other and nodded, after pressing some buttons the subtle sound of rain was heard even by Oscar and Ruby, hosting the station. The calm sound of water was a nice accompaniment to the kids’ voices and the control station, composed by Blake, Yang and Weiss now, soon let themselves be carried away by the hosts' chating.

Sometimes, being so easily excited, Ruby’s voice would rise. And that’s when Oscar entered the scene and calmed everything down, the boy spoke like he was swapping secrets, not a whisper but pitched for just you alone to hear. Ruby’s girlfriend, Penny, used to joke saying the boy had a voice like hugs on a snowy day.

They went through the usual greetings and introductions. Blake saw Weiss visibly relax as she heard them chat and joke around, tension melting away. After some minutes reading comments and talking about what would be the theme for today's talk, the conversation naturally went back to the topic of the rain.

_ “This rain really gets people in a melancholic mood, like Blake said” _ Oscar said, and the girl froze.

_ “For real, even I caught myself thinking about a lot of stuff I don't usually do.” _

_ “Yeah, when the world starts crying it's kinda natural to wonder about non-happy feelings.” _

_ “Going back home yesterday I was wondering what I'm gonna do after college, y’know? I'm obviously keeping this show, but what about everything else? It’s not like I want to stay at college, but it’s also not like I have anywhere I want to go either. In a city like Vale, it's weird not having anything to do, but here I am.” _

_ “I think these thoughts are natural, though. I'm sure everyone wonders about the future from time to time, but it feels weird.” _

_ “It really does **sound** weird,”  _ Ruby commented with a light laugh,  _ “You never know who’ll you meet and what you’ll feel like tomorrow, right? Maybe the question we should ask is something more like ‘what am I looking for?’” _

_ “We kinda started today with a really heavy topic, huh? Maybe some music would help us cry it out.” _

_ “Hell yeah, as we sort out the letters you guys sent, please enjoy JNPR’s last song, Home. Pyrrha’s voice is a gift from the gods, after all.” _

* * *

Hearing that, Yang quickly moved through the control board and not long after the strains of a song crept up. Soon, she turned to face the black haired girl.

_ “I think I get what they mean, though.”  _ Yang said so to Blake, whispering, as if telling a secret.  _ “it makes sense to me, wanting to leave but having nowhere to go.” _

_ “Same here, actually. But then again, it makes sense if you think about it. We are transitioning, as a generation and individuals. This uneasiness is the reflection of evolution.” _

To Blake disbelief, at that moment, Yang had the nerve to smile, come closer and say:

_ “You’re too smart for your own good, makes my heart breakdance.” _

Like a hot shower slowly fogging a mirror, heat crept up Blake’s cheeks, cascading into a full-face blush. She didn’t even know why that still affected her so much. They’ve been dating for almost a year now, it was not a big deal.

She was trying to think about a comeback when lilac eyes arrested her gaze,  **again** .

Yang looked at Blake as if caught in the moment before or after a laugh, so  **god** damn charming.

And when Blake was about to go literally crazy of love, Weiss snickered.

_ “What’s the problem, Ice Queen? Wanna join?” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m perfectly happy with Ilia, thank you very much.” _

_ “Well, Im happy with Blake” _ **_/_ ** _ “Well, Im happy with Yang” _

_ “Oh my gods, I can’t believe you two said the same thing at the same time. I'm  _ **_actually_ ** _ feeling nausea” _

_ “And with that note,”  _ said both Ruby and Oscar, unaware of what was going on inside of the control room,  _ “we bid everyone of you guys farewell.” _

And that day’s show ended. 


	2. We were there (in everlasting bloom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning before you start: there's a quick mention of blood in the beginning of this chapter. Its quite the important scene for future plot (aka angst) reasons but if that's something you cant handle just skip to the point when the text is not in italic anymore.

Penny began to stir, it was early in the morning and she awoke to a feeling of something wrapped around her. She looked down to see a familiar mop of black hair against her chest and within the crook of her neck. Ruby; of course it would be her, the silver eyed girl usually tried to keep her space when sleeping, as she had this absurd idea that hugging would be a bother for Penny, but it always ended up like this.

Even though she was fast asleep, the moment Penny tried to sit on their bed and leave, Ruby had already tightened her grip. Getting Ruby to let go was always a delicate procedure. Sliding out of range or prying her off was obviously impossible, Penny would never do such a thing, so the most obvious alternative turned out to be the only viable one.

“Ruby… Ruby…” she quietly called out to the smaller girl, “we have to get up, you need to get ready for the radio”

“...i can skip a day”

“Oh, what if someone calls?” Penny questioned

“The phone is muted…”

“What if I need to get ready as well?”

“You’re just fine right now.”

“I'm afraid we can’t stay in bed all day…”

“we can try…”

She continued to rub Ruby’s back slowly, “If you want to cuddle something, you can cuddle with a pillow.”

“But why would I do that when I already have the best pillow?” She asked inquisitively, nuzzling her head into Penny’s shoulder.

The redhead asked in an amused tone, “Am I your girlfriend or your pillow?”

“Yes” Ruby answered, without thinking for a second.

“You know, if you won’t go to the station today then… I guess you don't want Oscar’s cookies”

At this she heard Ruby pause and adorn a devilish smile on her face as the girl finally got truly awake.

“Ok, baby, now we’re finally talking business, but that’s just not enough. Oscar’s supreme cooking skill is something to behold, but you’re just so much better.”

“Well, if you were to get up and get yourself ready in time… I suppose I could be convinced to make a deal and give away a few more moments of cuddling in the future” 

“W-Well I mean, I would really enjoy something that allows us to spend more time together.”

“Even though we spend most of our time together?”

“I can never get enough time with you” she blushed slightly at that remark and noticed the pinkish tint creeping onto Ruby’s face.

“So, do we have a deal?”

“Huh?”

“As much cuddles and cookies as you want but you gotta get ready now, that’s my proposal”

“I see…”

Ruby moved off Penny, letting her properly sit up, “For now I’m content with such an exchange”

“Good to know…” said Penny, but before she got off the bed, the redhead turned to Ruby and gave her a surprise kiss.

When Penny pulled back Ruby asked her, “Not that I’m complaining… but what was that for?”

“Just giving you a preview, as they say.”

Ruby giggled, “That’s not what cuddles are, Penny”


End file.
